Shattered Pieces
by Inspiration X Imagination
Summary: When Medusa teams up with Kishin and Arachne to defeat Lord death by using the one thing he loves most against him... his son. Story reveals Kid's inner strength, his Mom's past, and his love for Liz. What happens after their evil pan unfolds...well find out.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

It was about dark when Medusa had arrived at Aranche's Castle. She never rarely visited her sister unless it was vital. She walked to the big gray door of the castle and pushed them open. "What an unexpected visit Medusa-sama." said the small man Mosquito.

"Take me to Arachne now." ordered Medusa.

"Very well, follow me." said the small man. The walked down the dark candlelit halls until the reached a room with big web's and on one was the witch Arachne. "Ah Medusa what a surprise. So nice to see you." smiled the witch.

"Stop the foolishness. I'm here to discuss something rather important."

"Tell me Medusa what business to you have coming to my home?" inquired Arachne.

"I know you've become allies with the Kishin. My reason for coming is quite simple. All three of us have a common goal."

"That is?"

"We all wish to destroy Lord Death."

"Go on." said Arachne becoming more interested by the minute.

"Well." said Medusa with a smile. "We have something we can use to against him."

"And what may that be?" asked Arachne

"_His son." _

Chapter 1

"My god I'm wiped out." said Liz as they were nearing home. "That mission was hard work." She let a loud sigh of exhaustion.

"Don't worry, well be home soon. Death Manor is just around the corner." said Kidd with a weak smile.

He was rather exhausted himself. They'd hunted down a demon who was running around death city causing havoc. The hard

part was finding the demon.

Its was sun down when they'd reached Death Manor. The building was carved perfectly it was black and white with a big skull on the doors.

"Home sweet home." said Kid with a sigh of joy. He was happy every time he saw the symmetrical shape of his large home. Kid pushed the doors open and walked into the house foyer.

"Kiddy I'm hungry can you make me something to eat?" asked Patti. "

Of course." said Kid rubbing her blonde little head. "Liz you want anything?"

"Na I'm goanna hang out in the garden for a bit."

"Alright but be careful its getting dark."

"Yea. Yea." she said and with that walked down the right corridor.

Liz walked down to corridors to get to the garden. Shinagami's garden was about the largest Liz had ever seen. Liz sat on the cold ground next to Kidd's prize roses the were pale white and red. All beautiful. She loved the earthy smell. "Enjoying yourself." said a familiar voice. Liz looked up and smiled seeing Kid hover over her.

"Just a bit." she said with a smile.

"I love coming here to when I need a place to think or relax." Kid said as his eyes wandered over the many flowers.

"Liz stand up for a second I want to show you something you'll love." "What's that?" asked Liz

Kid grabbed Liz's hand and dragged her through the many plants. Holding his pale cold hands made Liz feel a little strange. They stopped in the middle of the garden. In center of the garden the was a gazebo. They walked onto it. In the gazebo was a single flower that had not bloomed yet.

"What is it?" asked Liz curiously. "Just wait." said Kid with soft smile.

Kid looked at his watch. It's time she thought she heard him say. Then she looked at the flower what she saw made her gasp. The flower started to bloom its petals were a dark purple that got lighter and lighter.

"It's called the flower of life and only blooms and midnight. Isn't it beautiful?" asked kid.

Liz's breath was gone she watched it bloom and then slowly cripple and die. Then form a new bud was on the flower.

"Beautiful." was all she could say. "I knew you'd enjoy that!" said Kidd beaming. "Thank you, Kid." said Liz.

Then she Leaned in and Kissed him on the cheek and skipped away. Kid was left there alone holding his cheek were her lips had met his skin.

Kid walked to his room on the second floor. Which was next to Liz's room and across from Patti's room. He walked in his room and threw his Black jacket he usually wore on the bed. Leaving him in his white long sleeve shirt and black pants.

He went into the bathroom and filled the sink with water. He began splashing his face. He then gently dabbed his face dry with a towel. When he looked up to see his reflection he was not alone. He began to tremble and then whispered, _"Medusa."_


	2. Chapter 2

He whipped around to see the witch grinning wickedly. "Hello Kid."

" I thought you were dead witch." snapped Kidd.

"No my boy I don't die so easily," She said coming closer and touching his face with her hand. He slapped it away roughly.

" Ouch that hurt." she said frowning.

"What do you want?" asked Kid nervously.

She said one word, "You."

Then she made a big vector arrow rap around Kid's body and smash him into the glass mirror causing it to shatter. Kidd let out a yell as his head collided with the mirror causing him to bleed.

"Urgh…. Let me go!" he yelled _"What could she possibly want with me?!"_ thought Kid.

"Now. Now. Let's Not make a lot of noise." she said with a snicker and then kissed his neck sending shivers down his spine.

Liz woke to a sound of screaming and crashing noise. "What the hell?" said Liz wondering. She got out of bed and went into Patti's room. "Come on Patti. Something wrong with Kid let's go see what's up." she said shaking her sister awake. " Kay." said Patty getting up. They walked across the hall to hear more screams. "Let me go you snake witch!" said Kidd from behind the door. Liz kicked the door open to see a terrible sight.

The witch they thought they'd killed had Kidd in a large purple arrow and was getting on her broom. "Kidd!" screamed Liz. Kidd looked over his head covered with blood.

"Liz! Patti! Run!" screamed Kid.

" More pests." said Medusa. She fired her arrows at them.

"Patti transform!" screamed Liz. Patti turned into a pistil and landed in Liz's hands.

"I won't let you hurt or take my miester!" shouted Liz and began firing her sister at Medusa. Medusa simply blocked them with a force field. And began to fly away. Liz threw Patti to the side and jumped up and grabbed the broom.

"Insistent aren't you girl." said Medusa frowning.

She flew threw the roof hoping to throw Liz off. But Liz held on with all she had. Now they hovered over Death Manor. Then Medusa Made an arrow come from her hand and stabbed Liz's hand with it. Liz Screamed and released her grip on the broom and Liz began falling downward.

"Liz!" screamed Kid.

"Kidd!" screamed Liz.

Kid began to cry and looked at Medusa. "You Witch!" he cried.

Then Medusa j\chopped him on the neck and he passed out.

"I detest crying children." said Medusa and she flew away

Liz screamed as she fell downward. She was going to collide with the house when all of a sudden she felt someone's arms come around her. She opened her eyes to see it was Black Star who'd saved her. They were on the roof of the house. "Liz are you alright." he asked

concerned. He placed her gently on the ground. All of a sudden Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Dr. Stein, and Ms. Marie arrived.

Ms. Marie knelt down next to Liz. "Why are you all here?" asked Liz half crying.

"We heard screams, and gun fires. So we came to investigate." said Maka.

"What happened?" asked Dr. Stein.

Liz opened he mouth to explain but instead she started to cry again. Ms. Marie seeing Liz so sad rapped her arms around her and comforted her. "It's alright Liz. Calm down were here." she said stroking Liz's hair as she cried into her shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

When Liz had finally stopped crying she wiped her face and began telling the story from the beginning when she woke.

" I don't now what she wanted with Kid." said Liz sniffling "….But she had to have a good reason."

"I see." said Stein blowing a puff of smoke. "Well he is a shinigami." said Soul.

"True." said Maka. "Although I think there's more to it than him being a shinigami."

"Care to explain?" asked Stein.

"Well, Kid is the son of Shinigami- sama and also a extremely talented and powerful being. With Liz and Patti his power are increased highly. They had to have an important goal if it meant involving Kid." said Maka.

"A goal that involved the God like power of a shinigami. Quite interesting." said Stein.

"Let's Go back to DWMA and inform Shinigami-sama."

"Liz you okay to walk?" asked Black Star.

"I'm fine. I just have a gash in my hand from Medusa."

"Here, let me see that." said Tsubaki taking Liz's hand. "You might need stitches but for know I'll rap it up." she said while putting bandage rap around your hand.

"Thanks Tsubaki." said Liz "Oh! Wait were is Patti?"

"She's already in the Death Room. Our Medical Squad took her there cause she was in decent shape."

"Alright lets go." said Liz standing up.

"Hello!" said Lord Death as everyone walked in. Liz felt her heart drop seeing Lord Death. He was like her father and now she just had to go and tell him his son had been kidnapped by a witch.

"Lizzie, What's wrong?" said Lord Death looking at her with concern.

"Well, I have to report something…." said Liz her voice shaking. "Well…" she started out quietly.

"Liz what is it?"

"Kid's been kidnapped! I wasn't able to stop the witch! I-It's all my fault Kid 's gone. I'm so sorry Lord Death" she said sobbing loudly.

Lord Death's concerned face was twisted into a shocked face. "Dammit! I knew this would happen!" said Lord Death slamming his hand it the mirror behind him causing it to shatter.

"I-I'm so sorry….." said Liz bitting back tears.

"Liz I'm not mad at you." he said pulling her it a hug. "I feel stupid, I new this would happen eventually."

"No don't tell me Medusa knows about Kid too." said Spirit his eyes getting wider.

"I hope not…other wise it could get bad." Lord Death replied his Daze Darkening.

"What do you mean "know about Kid"? asked Soul.

"Lord Death tell us. Even I have no idea what you talking about." said Liz

"Very well. You are all aware of Kid being a Shinigami. Correct?" inquired Lord Death.

Everyone nodded.

"Well Kid has a power that can grow to be even more powerful than my own or the Kishin's." Everyone let out a gasp except Stein, Marie, and Spirit.

"Is that even possible?" asked Maka.

All Lord Death did was nod. "Although his power can be manipulated to good or evil easily. There is a reason it can be manipulated so easily." said Spirit.

"Why is that?' asked Liz

"Kid's mother was human. She had a pure soul like no other. She was a very powerful weapon. She could even purify tainted souls at one point." said Lord death with a smile. "When he was younger I sealed his power. Only until he could control his human wavelengths good. Though the seal can be broken. There may a connection between Kid's being captured and his power. I will need to assign a group of highly trained miester to track him and bring him b-"

"No. I will be the one to bring him back." said Liz standing up.


	4. Chapter 4

"I will bring him home." said Liz determination in her eyes.

"Give us a reason why we should." said Spirit.

" I know Kid's wavelength better than anyone. Also I'm a soul tracker."

"What's a soul tracker?" asked Black Star. "Even I don't now." said Maka curiously.

" A soul tracker is a person who can track down even the smallest detection of someone's soul in places that person has been. They can even track a witch who's using soul protect. It's most common with miesters but when a weapon has it's even more powerful." said Stein. "It's quite amazing that Liz is able to wield this gift. How on earth did you find out you had?"

"When Patty and I got separated in the city when we were thieves. I use to track her soul. I'd find the places she'd slept the night before and eventually I'd find her. When we were taken in by Lord Death and Kid. I asked Kid if he'd heard of my strange ability. We both decided to do research. We learned I was Soul tracker. Kid helped me practice and develop my power until I could find him across Death city without even finding the places he'd been." said Liz remembering Kid.

"Very well." said shinigami-sama "I will allow you to track Kidd."

"Patty where is she?" asked Liz.

"She's been hospitalized. When you crashed up through the roof fell on her." said Marie.

Liz flinched knowing it was her fault Patty was hurt.

"I'll be needing back up." I said. " Not many but a good amount to help if need. If I don't I'll send them back."

"Very well." said Shinigami-sama nodding. "Then Maka's team and Black Star's Team will be joining you."

"Oh and Liz I need to speak with you and Spirit alone for a minute." said Shinigami-sama.

"Okay what is it?" asked Liz.

Shinigami-sama waited until everyone exited and then began. "Liz I'm worried about you. You'll have no miester out there if the enemy attacks."

"I know." she said firmly. " B-but I have to do this….for Kidd." "I know that and why I'm going to lend you the power of a shinigami." Liz Looked at Shinigami- sama with surprise.

"Yes I will lend you some of my power. Spirit get the bottle." Spirit went over to a shelf in the far end of the death room.

He picked up a glass bottle. It was decorated with intricate black swirls and tiny skulls.

"This will last you five days. It will allow you to partially transform one arm into a machine gun. Also you can make a shinigami shield and summon things like the skateboard Kid does." Liz stared dazed at the bottle in her hands it was cool and the liquid was black. "Amazing…" she murmured.

"Well go on drink it!" urged Shnigami- sama.

Liz pulled the small cork out and began took to drink the cool black liquid. It was bitter, and the liquid seem to flow into her mouth as if it was alive. When she drank a good amount Spirit took the bottle back. Just as the bottle left her hand an odd feeling grew in her chest. Its was a sharp pain it grew it made her soul begin to quiver. Sweat began to drip form he forehead as the pain became horrible. She fell to her knee's gasping for air.

"W-What's happening to me?" asked Liz between gasps.

"That liquid is part of my soul. My level of power is quite different from yours. So your body will endure some pain as your soul gets use to mixing our souls. Uh ….. Sorry about that Liz." said Shinigami-sama

Liz bit her lip biting back the pain._ "Come on. Come on. Endure it just a little longer!" _thought Liz to her self. Liz soon felt the pain slipping and coming to a stop. Her body and soul now felt at ease.

Liz made a grunting noise as she tried to get up.

"Easy. Take it easy Liz!" ordered Spirit helping her up.

"I'm fine." said Liz firmly. "I'm fine,"

"Thank you Lord Death." said Liz nodding and turning to leave.

"_Be careful Liz. _thought Shinigami -sama. _You come back here alive. You and Kid …..Come back alive" _


	5. Chapter 5

Liz ran back to Death manor at full speed. She opened the doors quickly and shot up the stairs. Once in her room she put on a blue shirt, her jeans, and a white jacket. She grabbed her hat off the dresser and got her travel bag from the closet. She packed an extra pair of clothes, food and water, sleeping bag, and first aid.

"Ok all I need now is my travel knife." said Liz counting the things she'd already got on her fingers.

She grabbed the knife of her bed side stand and attached it to her belt. Liz was about to leave her room when something silver and shiny caught her sight. She walked over to find it was her sliver locket. It had a shinigami symbol on it. It had been a Christmas gift from Kid. Patty and Kidd had the same one but Kid turned his into a key chain since he didn't were jewelry. Inside was a picture of the three of them.

Liz quickly put the necklace on and headed out of her to go meet the others at the gate of Death City.

"I'm coming to get you Kid." said Liz to herself as she left Death Manor.

"Ugh…" moaned Kid as he slowly opened his eyes. Kid looked up and realized he was no longer in Death city but tied up and in a tent. "Dammit!" He said trying to get out of his ties. All of a sudden fear washed over him as Medusa stood in the open tent flap.

" Oh you finally awake." she said with a grin.

She came into the tent and sat in front of Kid.

" What exactly do you want with me?" asked Kid.

"Oh its not just me." said Medusa. "Lady Arachne and The Kishin Asura want you too."

All the color drained from his face when he heard that to other powerful beings wanted him too.

" _The Kishin and Arachne want me too…" _thought Kid.

Kid realized he had to get out. If this was bad especially if the Kishin and The ancient witch Archne wanted him. Kid sucked in a breath and focused his shinigami power to help him break from his ties. He closed his eyes and then a black mist formed around him as his power grew within.

Medusa smiled evilly, "Now lets not have any of that."

She then pointed a finger at kid and snakes shot out and rapped around his neck cutting of his air. Suddenly Kid's concentration broke. He was now breathing heavily on the floor. The snakes came back to medusas side.

"Good job." she said stroking the snake.

"Damn you." said Kidd between gasps.

Medusa came over and slapped Kid so hard on his left cheek blood trickled from his mouth. "Such a shame. You know so little." Then the witch exited the tent.

"Liz how far are they?" asked Maka.

"Hold on give me a sec." said Liz. She closed her eyes and felt to her inner soul and listened. She could feel the whole area around her. She let her soul search, she waited listen for the familiar quiver of Kid's soul. She felt Kidd's soul quiver as another witch soul came near Medusa.

"Found them. Medusa is watching over Kid and now there's another witch soul in the area." said Liz. A sweat drop trickled down her head as she focused.

"YAHOO! Way to go Liz your amazing!" shouted Blackstar. "Shh! Be quiet Blackstar do you want to alert the enemy.!" snapped Maka.

"Calm down Maka. We're a good distance away they won't hear us." said Soul.

"Fine. Fine." grumbled Maka.

"Ok. Lets make camp. Souls right were close enough to hear them but not for them to notice were tracking them." said Liz opening her pack.

Everyone nodded. Liz hesitated for a moment before taking out her sleeping bag. _" Lord Death told me I could summon objects to help along the trip. Maybe….I can summon a tent." _thought Liz. "Hey guys I wanna try something." said Liz. "Okay, what do you want to try." asked Maka.

"I need a lot of room. Back up guys." said Liz.

Liz put her hands out the way kid when he summoned his father. She closed her eyes and sucked in air praying her idea would work. Her hands glowed as a black light shot out and swirling around her forcing her to dig her feet into the ground, for balance. Liz could here her friends gasp behind her. The light settled and a large tent was in front of her with lord Death's symbol on it.

She suddenly felt weak and collapsed gasping for air. Tsubaki ran over. "Easy Liz! Relax, don't push yourself." She gently put a calm hand on Liz's back.

Liz began to feel weak. Her whole body was shaking. Finally she couldn't hold herself anymore and collapsed. She slowly faded to a calm darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Liz awoke to feel of a cool breeze. She rubbed her eyes and looked around taking in everything around her. She was surrounded by a silken black and purple tent. On the side of the tent was the symbol of Shinigami-sama

"_wow did I summon this?" _thought Liz to her self.

Soon she found herself getting up to follow the scent of delicious food. She tip-toed around her friends, and outside the tent sat Soul by the fire. "

Smells great." she said walking over to him.

"Here eat up." said Soul handing her some form of meat. Liz took it and gave him a kind smile.

Soul had always been kind to Liz. Even though he acted like a bad boy he had a soft side. Liz had know idea how he stays calm with a partner like Maka.

Suddenly Soul spoke up, "Are you all right Liz? You can talk to me about it if you want."

"Thanks Soul but, I'm fine."

"Then how come your crying?"

Liz had been so deep in thought she hadn't realized she was crying. Now she began to sob. Soul came over and put his arm around her. She turned into him and cried in his shirt. "

S-Soul its all my fault! Kid is in danger and Im scared! I don't know what to do! I love him s-so much…" she sobbed

"Easy Liz. It's okay let it out." He said holding her while she cried. Soul and Liz had always been friends. Soul was always quiet but when the time came around he was always supportive.

" I'd feel the same as you if Medusa had done something to Maka." said Soul gently.

"R-Really?" asked Liz. "But you guys always fight?"

"We do. But can you keep a secret?"

"Yea"

"The truth is I actually love her but I don't now how to express it."

Liz looked at him for a long time. " You should tell her. Don't make the mistake I did."

Soul smiled, "When the time comes I will. But, right now this is about you."

"I'm scared Soul, more scared of myself right now than anything." sighed Liz

"Why's that?"

"Because Soul, I think of all the pain Medusa is causing us by taking Kid, not just me but everyone. I want to hurt her, make her feel the pain I feel. That scares me."

"Liz moments like these define us. When the time comes you'll make the right decision."

"One thing I learned from living on the streets with patty was, "You never know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have."

Soul placed a comforting hand on Liz's shoulder, " Right now being strong is all you can be."

"You always know what to say don't you?" laughed liz.

Soul shrugged, "Comes with being cool, I guess."

The two laughed and joyed a short moment of relief for in the next few day and hours, all hell would break loose…..

Now ever since Medusa had been watching over Kid, he felt uneasy. And not just because she was psychotic witch…

He had a strange feeling in his gut ever since Medusa brought up his mother. How did she know about his mother? He barely new about his mother. The only memories he had ever known of her were in pictures.

"Medusa." said Kid.

"Yeah brat?"

"What do you know about my mother?"

Medusa laughed, "What do I know?! Pff… wait till you hear from Arachne about your precious mother. HA, what a laugh you are child."

Fear struck Kid, like his insides where frozen. He couldn't move could barely breath.

"Oh please child. Don't worry about your mother she's dead. No use in worrying. You my dear boy should be worrying about you friends."

The life and fire in Kid suddenly returned.

"What about my friends?"

"Poor kids, and that girl Liz. Talking about staying strong and their hopes of saving you. What a fun little bunch, should be interesting to kill them." she laughed.

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU TOUCH THEM I'LL KILL YOU." Shouted Kid.

"You won't be able to lay a finger on me." smirked the witch. "Oh you know what sounds fun, torturing that girl in front of you."

"I swear if you touch a finger on her head I-I'll…" Said Kid.

Medusa laughed, "You'll what?"

"I'll kill myself. Then none of you will be able to use me."

This caught Medusa's attention strongly. She walked right up to Kid's face and glared.

"You little smartass. You are so loyal to your friends. That's cute." She grinned. "I won't kill them but I've prepared them a little surprise." she said backing away.

Eruka entered saying, " are you ready now Medusa-sama. The sun is rising we should go now."

"Yes, let's go. I'll tell your friends you say hi." she grinned "Bye for now."

Kid began screaming, and thrashing about. "IF YOU HURT THEM I SWEAR."

Kid screamed, tears rushing down his face. Rage filled him, his breathing quickened. Then he felt it…. Something he had never felt before. Something in his chest, it grew warm and then went cold….fast. Kids head snapped down, as if by some unseen force. He saw a bright flash and image of a woman. A beautiful woman with dark black hair, like the night. Her hair highlight with thick white strips, her big dark eyes warm and loving. She had one of those smiles that melted your heart, and her skin pale but with pink cheeks. She held hands with a tall man who also had tall dark hair, they laughed as they walked happily together. That man though looked quite different from how he usually looked. For he wore no dark cloak, or skull mask. Although is same eccentric personality was still there. The man was Kid's Father lord death.

As the couple walked the sky became dark, and the woman's loving face changed. The joy from her face went away, as she saw a mass of spiders crawled towards them. She turned to lord death and nodded. She closed her eyes and suddenly her whole body began glowing a pure white light came from her body. The light grew and grew. Any spider that touched the light though, turned to ashes. The spiders stopped crawling forward and became and large mass. The mass became the shape of a woman. A woman Kid had feared greatly, the with Arachne.

When the woman saw Arachne she began glowing again, but instead of the white glow from before, she turned into a beautiful long sword. Her blade was inscribed with some writing kid did not recognize. Arachne stepped closer to a young Lord Death, who raised his sword at her.

Arachne laughed, " I see you've taken a liking to my failed experiments."

"She is know failure, she's incredible!" growled Lord Death. "Her power grows stronger each day! One day I will end you for the torture you put her through!"

He then swiped his weapon at Arachne who dodged it. He took another swipe at her this time cutting straight through her. This reverted her back to the spiders whom she had used to appear. Though as they crumbled down, he heard Arachne say something to Lord Death that made him pale, paler than ever seen before. The woman changed back to her human form. She wrapped her arms around Lord Death. She glowed again, this time lighter than before. She looked up and kissed Lord Death.

Suddenly Kid's mind was pulled from his vision. He breathed heavily again, but this time from shock. The female Weapon in this vision was someone he had only heard stories of, or seen in pictures. A woman Kid had cried nights about, wishing he had met her. This woman was the missing piece from Kid's life…. His mother.

**AUTHORS NOTE: I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYEDCHAPTER ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE ASK. ALSO THIS DESIGN FOR KID'S MOTHER IS MY OWN ORIGINAL DESIGN. SO YEAH. BUT HOPED YOU LIKED IT. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

After having sat with Soul for awhile Liz returned to he tent. She lay down to sleep for awhile. Although she knew sleep would not come easy till she had Kid in her arms.

She tried to think of happy thoughts to help her, but what Liz didn't know is what would happen the next morning…

"The children seemed to have stopped for the night," reported Eruka.

"When dawn breaks we will show them what they are getting themselves into," laughed Medusa

The witches sat in wait for with the morning would come hell.

Liz awoke before everyone. The desert air was dry and the wind had a bad feel to it.

Liz shivered, "Something feels wrong here."

Soul and Tsubaki came out, a few moments later.

"Liz, you feel it too." said Soul.

"Yeah something is off. Where are Maka and Black Star?"

"Checking supplies before we head out." said Tsubaki

Liz's soul tracker senses kicked in. She knew they weren't alone. She gave Soul and Tsubaki a hard look. They got the message because slowly all three of the began to half transform. Souls arm turned in the scythe blade, Tsubakis hair turned into a chain blade, and Liz's left arm began to glow. Liz sensed the presence behind the rock behind them.

Liz silently mouthed to them " 1, 2, 3" and when Liz's arm fully transformed into a machine gun she spun around fast, releasing hundreds of bullets at the rock. It completely shattered. Every prepared for second attack at the sight of the two witches.

"Looks like someone taught you a new trick." smirked Medusa at Liz.

"You fucking life-ruining bitch. I'm going to kill you." said Liz with full rage.

Tsubaki threw her chain scythe and made contact with Eruka the witches arm. She screamed and began throwing tadpole bombs at them. Liz flipped back out of harms way and fired more bullets. Soul jumped in and to a slice at Medusa, who shot him back wards with a vector arrow.

Liz dove and barely managed to grab Soul before he hit the ground.

"Nice Catch." Said Soul sitting up.

"Maka would kill me if I let you get hurt." smiled Liz

Medusa laughed, Soul and Liz looked up at her. Their eyes burned with a fiery hatred.

"What's so funny?" asked Soul.

"You might be more worried about your meisters hurting you this time." laughed Eruka.

"what do you mean?" asked Tsubaki

Medusa laughed, "Look behind you my dear children."

All three weapons turned around to see Maka and Black Star. Thought they looked quite different. Maka and Black Stars eyes were pale and discolored. Almost as if they weren't looking anywhere. Their bodies moved slowly but, were clearly ready to attack. Liz could feel Black Star's Soul resonating with itself, ready to use Soul Menace. Maka who was weaker had taken Liz's knife.

"Black Star…." Tsubaki said inching closer. Black Stars body quivered at the sound of her voice.

"Tsubaki don't get close to him. He's dangerous…. And we can't fight them." said Liz.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!" yelled Soul.

Medusa laughed, "I merely made them fight for me. I certainly don't want to. It's better to enjoy your pain from afar. It was so simple controlling those two. All I did was pour some snake potion in their canteens, and they drank it. Bad, judgment on their part really-"

Medusa was cut off by Liz firing bullets at her.

"You sick Witch. How dare you! You are a coward! You won't even face me yourself." growled Liz

"Because Child you are not even worth my time."

Liz charged angrily at her, the witch dodged back easily. Down below Soul and Tsubaki where avoiding contact with their meisters. Black Star advanced on Tsubkai who dodged his attack by seconds, his Soul Menace shattering ground below. Maka to jabs of her knife at Soul who blocked it with his own blade. He kept dodging her attacks, it was like a dance.

Liz kept attacking Medusa shooting at her, Medusa fired a vector arrow which hit Liz directly in the stomach. She hit the ground hard, her hip suddenly grew warm. She was bleeding.

Soul noticed Liz fallen, and yelled over to her. "Liz you alright!"

And for the two second he turned away Maka made contact. She sliced a thin line across his cheek. Blood trickled down.

"Shit, Soul don't lose focus!" yelled Liz.

"You can't win, the only way to get to me is by hurting your friends." said Medusa. "Only I can stop them."

Suddenly Liz heard a scream, she turned around fast to see Black Star had made contact with Soul Menace on Tsubaki. The hit had been bad, she was coughing up blood.

"See, Medusa-Sama is right. We are to strong." said Eruka.

Liz and Soul looked at each other… they had no way out. They couldn't hurt their friends.

Tsubaki who was laying on the ground, pushed up shakily on her hand.

"Tsubaki, how?" said Liz "That was a fatal blow."

Blood trickled down Tsubaki's mouth, "Y-You're wrong… You think we can't do it." She looked at her friends, "Guys _we can't give up_ Maka and Black Star would never forgive us if we did. They would want us to do whatever possible to stop them."

"Silly girl you think talk will change much-" started Medusa. She was cut off by wave of bullets cutting up her arm. Medusa Screamed in pain.

Liz's borrowed shinigami powers started to kick in…. she felt something. Like saving her friends would restore balance or something.

"Come on let's save them, and then find Kid." announced Liz.

"Well child if it's a battle you want, _it's a battle you'll get…_" sneered Medusa Clutching her wounded arm.

**Author's note:**

**Guys I just really felt like Liz and Soul would have a good friendship, so I wanted to show it in this story, this is purely fiction, for my own enjoyment. I hope you like it. :D Also lots of angst coming up for those who enjoy it. **


	8. Chapter 8

Now with their confidence returned, they began trying to fight again. Medusa was attacking Liz with her vector arrows. Liz dodged back and forth, her body just moved. Black Star and Maka still under control attacked their friends. Tsubaki who was injured badly lay on the ground. Black Star was going in for another attack, Soul noticed and scooped Tsubaki up in his arms before Black Star made contact.

"Jesus, how much longer are we going to keep this up?!" yelled Soul to Liz. "We have no way to stop them!"

"Soul, you can't hurt Maka, and Tsubaki is to hurt to take on Black Star." said Liz

"No kidding!" yelled Soul "What are we supposed to do!?"

Black Star released another soul menace on the ground below.

"Shit!" yelled Soul who stumbled away.

"You take Blac Star, and I'll take Maka!" yelled Liz "Don't hold back!"

"That might be the best idea you've had all day!"

"Go!" yelled Liz.

Soul placed Tsubkai down gently and charged towards Black Star his arm Transforming into a Scythe.

"Medusa- Sama, if they manage to contain their miesters, it will be only a matter of time before they reach us." said Eruka.

"Yes I know, we have to destroy them, we can't waste anymore time on them. We have to bring the shinigami to the Kishin, and Arachnae." said Medusa. "You know what to do I'll leave the rest to you."

Medusa began to float away, back to the direction of Kid. Liz noticed and began firing at her but was distracted by Maka who had began to attack.

"Maka you always had the worst timing." said Liz dodging Maka's jab at her.

A few feet away Soul was going head to head with Black Star. Black Star had grabbed a hold of Soul's Scythe Arm.

"Black Star you always were a pain in the ass, but right now this is not cool." Said Soul trying to figure out what to do next.

Tsubaki who had been injured stood shakily to her feet. She took small steps moving toward Soul and Black Star. Soul who was trying to fight noticed, "Tsubaki what the hell are you doing!?"

"Soul catch me im going to transform!" yelled Tsubaki.

She jumped, and transformed landing in Soul's free hand a smoke bomb. Soul caught on to what she meant. He took her and through her onto the ground, she irrupted into a puff off smoke. Black Star was stunned, Soul transformed his scythe back into an arm. With one arm her grabbed a fist full oif Black Star's shirt, and with the other hand landed a solid punch under his chin. The punch knocked him flat on his back, and out cold. The smoke began to fade, and Tsubaki returned to her human form.

"That's one down." smiled Tsubaki.

Soul smiled back, giving her a thumbs up. The two then turned back to Liz, who was dodging Maka's attacks with the knife. Liz dodged the knife, then swung her leg up and kicked the knife out of Maka's hand. Liz was moving a lot faster, most likely thanks to her borrows power. She flipped back over Maka's Head, landing on her feet. Maka turned around to face Liz, no weapon in hand it was time for Liz to attack. Liz landed a solid punch to Maka's gut, Maka went flying, hit the ground and slid a couple feet.

"That's two." said Liz to Tsubaki and Soul.

Soul went and picked up Maka's body and laid her next to Black Star. Tsubkai pulled Black Star's head into her lap.

"Liz you better go empty the water, we don't want anyone else poisoned." said Soul.

"Ok I'll take care of it." said Liz.

Liz walked back to her tent she pulled out all the canteens a took them outside. She poured the water out the canteens. The water no longer clear was dark and murky, when the water hit the ground. It sizzled and then began forming into snakes.

"EW! EW! EW!" screeched Liz who then began recklessly firing at the ground below her. "GET AWAY! AHHH."

When the snakes stopped moving, Liz stopped firing.

Soul came rushing over, "What the hell is going on over here?"

"Those disgusting creatures, came out of the water." said Liz shivering.

Soul laughed, "You can attack a witch with such ferocity, but a little snake creeps you out…Liz Thompson I just don't get you."

"Don't judge me ok." frowned Liz.

The two walked away from the pile of snake guts back to Tsubaki. Tsubaki kneeled on the ground Black Stars head in her lap. Her eyes looking at him longingly waiting for him to wake.

"What was the commotion about?" asked Tsubaki.

"Liz cooked up some snake guts." said Soul

"Sounds wonderful" said Tsubaki making a grossed out face.

Suddenly a groaning sound came from Black Star. Everyones heads turned toward him.

"BLACK STAR!" squealed Tsubkai. "You're awake it's me!"

"Oww… Tsubaki my chin hurts. How could a star like me be in pain?" he asked dizzily.

"it's complicated but, you should thank Soul." she said with a smile.

"He's the reason why I feel this way? Why I, when I stop feeling like this I'm gonna beat that kid, and then become stronger than a god…" he said grumbling.

Soul laughed, "He's back.:

"Black Star would you shut up. You're so annoying my stomach hurts…" grumbled a voice behind them.

Maka had woken up too, and was clutching her stomach, and groaning.

"MAKA!" Exaclaimed Soul dropping to his knees. "Oh thank goodness, you are ok?" Soul grabbed her hand, she squeezed it tight, turned to her side and began wretching uo back liquid onto the floor.

"That's the color of the liquid that came out of the canteens." stated Liz.

"Soul, what happened?" said Maka.

"Hey, we can talk about later right now might not be the best time… right Liz?" said Soul turning back to Liz.

"Maka you sense it too?" asked Liz.

"Yeah there is still a witch here." said Maka. "They just don't know when to leave…"

Eruka revealed herself to them, "The two of you could still sense me in your weak states? We don't give you enough credit do we.."

"You underestimate us." said Maka.

"I do admit your strong, but right now you're weak… this gives me an advantage. I'm sorry but, this battle is over. I'll leave you with a parting gift of sorts." Said Eruka with a grin.

She mumbled the words, "ribbit, ribbit." Spreading her arms wide. She released hundreds of large tadpole bombs along the ground, and the air surrounding the kids.

"Bye children, atleast you'll go out with a _bang_." she said laughing and floating away.

When they could no longer see the witch, they spoke.

Soul held Maka in his Arm, "God Damn it!"

"Soul don't get angry, there was no way we could have prepared for this." said Tsubaki.

The silence took over, the fear settled in.

"Guys, I don't know when these bombs are going to set off, but I want you to know that I'm ready." said Liz.

"Ready to die! That's not something you want to say now, we are already scared enough!" yelled Maka.

"Shhh,.. Maka." said Soul. Maka frowned at him and settled into his arms. Soul looked at Liz and nodded.

When Eruka was far enough away, she looked back on the bomb site.

"Time to go _boom_!" she laughed focusing her power on her bombs.

The bombs surrounding the kids began to glow. Liz stood up, "This is it guys. Get ready."

Tsubaki and Maka closed their eyes tight. Maka had her arms wrapped around Soul she whispered something in his ear, that made him hold her tight. Black Star held Tsubaki's hand, she was crying.

"Tsubaki come on. Stars like us don't cry. We gotta stay strong." he said smiling at her.  
The bombs glowed brighter. Liz sucked in a breath of air, "Here it comes."

_**BOOM.**_ Every bomb went off surrounding the kids, completely destroying everything around them….

**Authors Note:**

G**uys I want you all to know this story is completely fiction, I love Soul Eater. This isn't based on anything happening in the Manga now. And for those of you who have been sending nasty reviews I ask that you please respect my writing. I write this for my own enjoyment and for anyone willing to read it. If you don't like it, don't read it. Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

The bomb went off, destroying everything. Dust lingered in the area, clouding the air. The whole area was to quite for minutes, which felt like hours. Then the air began to clear, and the mass of rubble was revealed. Rocks piled on top of each other. The rocks began to rumble, and shake rather violently. They began being pushed up. Until they were being forced up 12 feet in the air by some unseen force.

That force was Liz. She was standing, shakily but, still standing. Her friends lay on the ground around her. Her arms were high over her head as if holding something up.

"Guys its ok. You can open your eyes now, it worked." She said.

They all looked up at Liz. The relief on their faces was not hidden at all. As if someone had given them the best gift in the world.

Liz turned to them, "Alright I don't know how much longer this protective barrier can hold up these rocks. So on three, I want you to run and just don't stop cause the rocks are going to drop."

Everyone nodded and approval of the plan. Liz took a breath closed her eyes and counted down. On three the group began running. The rocks came tumbling down. Liz running behind everyone else lost her balance and fell. She slid a few feet, dirt getting in her eyes.

"Liz are you ok?" asked Tsubaki.

"Fine." she said wiping the dirt of her face.  
Liz was pushing up on her hands to stand, her arms shaking hard. Liz's body looked exhausted but her eyes showed imbecile passion.

"Liz take a break. Your pushing to hard." said Soul.

"No I'm not pushing enough." said Liz.

"Don't mean to be rude, but Liz you just stopped a bomb from killing us. That seems a bit like pushing it to me." said Maka.

"Liz how did you even do that?" asked Black Star.

"I just thought about Lord Death's Protective Barrier around Death City, and how I want to protect you guys. Then my body just reacted." said Liz

"That stuff Lord Death gave you is incredible, you might actually be stronger than Black Star." Said Soul,

"Whoa lets not go that far! I'm still the biggest star here." Said Black Star.

"Guys we need a plan, and then we need Kid. We can't delay anymore." said Liz

"I agree." said Maka

Everyone nodded, began plans and preparations. For the next battle would be one hell of a battle.

Meanwhile back at camp Medusa sat with her Snakes, when Eruka arrived.

"The Job is done." said Eruka with an evil grin.

Medusa gave a venomous smile, "For once you did not disappoint. Now let us scare the child, and get moving. We can no longer leave the Kishin Asura waiting we know how he gets."

Medusa went and entered Kids tent were he was chained up. When they walked in he looked up, his face filled with disgust.

"Why the face am I not a lovely surprise?" sneered Medusa

"The worst kind actually." spat Kid.

"Well someone's extra cranky today." said Eruka.  
"You'd be too if you were in this position." Said Kid.

"Well on a brighter note, I had a lovely chat with your friends." grinned Medusa.

"What did you do?" asked Kid his face paling.

"Well, They didn't like me as a surprise either. So I left them another surprise. It was a real bang if you know what I mean." She said. "You won't have to worry about them anymore."

Kid began screaming and yelling. His struggled and yanked at his hands. His eyes fiery and full of rage turned all blue, the lines on his head began glowing.

Eruka began panicking, "Medusa what do we do!"

One of Medusa's snakes left her and wrapped around his neck. The snake cut off his air and he began to stop glowing. When he began gasping for air, and fell to the ground.

"You clearly need to control that temper." said Medusa. "We'll work on it."

And with that she exited the tent. Once out side she snapped her fingers and all the tents disappeared. She took Kid and tied him to one of her giant snakes. Then they began moving towards Arachnae's Castle. A place that only held doom and darkness!


End file.
